Sandpaper and Sunflowers
by The Balloon and String
Summary: Jane and her younger brother Ashley are about to learn that in a sink or swim kind of school, you got to take the Bull by the horns in order to survive.


**Sandpaper and Sunflowers**

**Summary: **Jane and her younger brother Ashley have always been a decent couple of kids. But after their father eloped with a man and their neurotic mother was sent to an asylum, they're about to learn that in a sink or swim kind of school, you got to take the Bull by the horns in order to survive.

**Author's Notes: **New story! It will revolve around OCs but I promise they won't be Mary/Gary-Sues, and all your favorite characters will get plenty of screen time. Chapters are going to be short until a get a beta! Any offers? Please enjoy!

Jimmy couldn't quite place his finger on it, but there was something especially satisfying about climbing up and sitting in the old tree that grew next to the football field.

"Alright girls, time for our warm-up stretches!"

Sure he spent most of his time shooting down jocks with his sling-shot the first few days after Gary had shown him the secret hiding spot (the 'roid-monkeys must have been blind or something since there were scarcely any leaves to give him cover and yet they still haven't found him), but that pastime had quickly lost its merit thanks to Jimmy's short attention span. Although for some reason, he still came around like clockwork everyday afterschool.

"Damn it, Angie! Stop being such a lazy bitch and bend over," Mandy barked. Jimmy's eyes lazily flickered over a pair of pale, hairless legs and he felt a pleasurable shiver run down his spine as he caught an unhindered view of four particularly perky asses. Looks like Mandy is wearing her pink underwear again today…

"You don't have to yell so loudly," Angie mumbled meekly as they all straightened to begin their upper body stretches. Christy noticed Angie's downbeat mood and offered her friend a wink as she eagerly leaned closer to the other girls.

"You seem really on edge today, Mandy. It doesn't happen to be _boy trouble _does it? Because I heard that Ted…"

"Shut-up, Martin. Anyone who believes whatever _you _'heard' is either brain damaged or just plain stupid," Mandy cut in with a sneer.

_So basically the entire student population, _Jimmy thought as he leaned back onto the bark and placed his hands behind his head comfortably. With any luck a girl fight would break out, and God knows he needs one after that pop quiz Hattrick gave. He hasn't even been at Bullworth for a month and already teachers are pulling that kind of crap. What a dump.

"Oh yeah? Well then I guess you won't be interested in finding out why some of the dormitory arrangements have been changed," Christy replied smugly. Mandy and Pinky both stopped their exercises and looked to redhead in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you actually know," Pinky said as the girls subconsciously gathered together in a huddle. Jimmy just rolled his eyes. Damn cheerleaders should really spend more time jumping around instead of gossiping like a bunch of idiots.

"Well, I heard from Kirby who heard from Bo who heard from Gloria who heard from..."

"Will you get on with it!" Pinky snapped. Christy gave the Prep an annoyed glare but she did not pause in fear of losing the spotlight.

"Point being, Sheldon overheard Miss Danvers and Dr. Crabblesnitch talking about the paperwork of two new students applying to Bullworth."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. More new students?

"Ugh, _more _new students? Isn't it bad enough that we're stuck with that troll, Hopkins?" Mandy sighed. Nobody heard the rustling of leaves and branches as Jimmy nearly lost his balance due to Mandy's snide remark.

_You're not so great yourself you self-absorbed bitch, _he thought bitterly as he leaned back into his previous position.

"Anyway, let's get back to work," the head cheerleader continued, "I had some cotton candy yesterday and I know I'm going to, like, gain three pounds. One, two, three, jump!"

…And now they were back at their routine again. Seriously, why the hell does he come here every day?

"Come on, girls! Hoist those legs up higher!"

Jimmy supposed some things in life would just remain a mystery.


End file.
